


Oscuridad impía

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bottom John, Drama, Gay Porn Hard, Happy Ending, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Top Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Es solo en la profundidad nocturna donde los más corruptos deseos se pueden hacer realidad.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Oscuridad impía

**Author's Note:**

> ✨💞💕❤️Está historia fue beteada por thenomansland ❤️💕💞✨
> 
> Mira, mira, ✋ sé que hay una gran probabilidad de que te saltes estas notas, pero aun así quiero dejar claro que aún si me gusta mucho escribir smut no queiro ser solo conocida por eso, que si, seria genial, pero no solo escribo esa clase de contenido. Así que dejaré los smut por un tiempo ¡el fluff no se detiene! El smut tampoco, pero definitivamente lo dejaré un rato.  
> (Pero recuerda que hago comisiones 😏).  
> Solo quería decir eso, ahora sí ¡a leer! 😘

La noche y el frío estaban comenzando a fatigarlo. El viento y el suelo resbaloso poco hacían a favor de su equilibrio o la cojera cada vez más pronunciada, pero debía continuar; detenerse desataría sin dudar el caos y la maldad. Sin embargo, desde hace algunas calles había perdido rastro de su perseguidor. No sabía a dónde iba, en dónde estaba o cuánto tiempo hacía falta para que finalmente estuviera entre las garras de aquel hombre malvado.

Watson tropezó, alcanzando apenas a sostenerse en la pared de un aparente edificio abandonado. La calle por completo desierta era más que un inicio de la hora. Cada farola apagada y el silencio penetrante que era cortado solo de vez en cuando por algún gruñido de animales y hombres callejeros delataba la clase de lugar en el que estaba. No era bueno. Su estabilidad social estaría en peligro si alguien por mera casualidad lo miraba correteando en esos oscuros y depravados rumbos. ¿Qué excusa daría entonces?

Al escuchar unos pasos lejanos luego de recuperar un poco el aliento, continuó con su carrera. Se había hallado entre su mapa mental y no sería difícil encontrar el camino correcto al 221B. Su perseguidor, como había estado demostrando durante toda la carrera, era un hombre sagaz. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de atraparlo, cortando la distancia usando callejones y atajos que el doctor obviamente no conocía. Ahora que tenía una pequeña oportunidad no quería desaprovecharla. 

Sus pies cansados, para su mala fortuna, no lograron ser de mucha ayuda. Para cuando sus alarmas se activaron fue demasiado tarde. 

Habiendo tenido ya pruebas suficientes para desconfiar de cada callejón, iluso y lento había cruzado uno sin tener las precauciones necesarias. Su arma, no importa cuantas balas tuviera, sirvió de nada al chocar contra el suelo. Agitado, queriendo gritar por ayuda, Watson susurró una maldición. En ese lugar decrépito y desahuciado, inundado en desdicha, no importaba lo que hiciera, si no era por su propia mano ninguna ayuda vendría a socorrerlo.

—¡Esta no es una pelea que ganarás, Bork!

Luchó, sin embargo, contra su captor. Las pocas fuerzas que tenía hicieron acto de presencia, pero no sirvió más que para ganarse una risa casi enloquecida del hombre. Pronto se vio acorralado. La negrura del callejón, tapiada con espesas nubes de lluvia amenazante, le impedía ver más allá de su nariz. Sus manos atrapadas con firme agarre contra la pared, sostenidas encima de su cabeza que había perdido el bombín desde hace un buen rato, le provocó un temblor ansioso que pronto fue contagiado al otro hombre al momento mismo en que su cuerpo chocó contra él de la forma más obscena posible.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!

Watson podía oler el ansia, la necesidad y el desespero en cada ardiente exhalación golpeando ahora su cuello. Ladeó su rostro esquivando una boca depredadora, movimiento que no detuvo al otro, más bien el doctor estaba seguro de que lo había aceptado como una invitación. Sintió un par de labios atacando su piel sudorosa. Él podría sentir su pulso agitado. Una lengua comenzó a lamerlo, degustando su piel como lo haría un gato a su presa aún viva. El miedo, la emoción y el desespero mismo hicieron mella en todo su ser. La agitación provocó a sus cansados sentidos una reacción favorable.

Gimió. 

No pudiendo negar su obvia atracción por el manejo del hombre contra su cuerpo ansioso, una mordida fue todo lo que necesitó para borrar el escaso recato que aún guardaba. Desató sus cadenas. Su respirar agitado por el cansancio volvió a su pecho para revelar cada agónico jadeo y suspiro, obsequiándole al hombre, que ahora restregaba su polla endurecida contra la de él, una letanía de suaves negaciones. 

—¡Bork! N-no… No te saldrás ¡Ngh! Con la tuya...

Pero tan solo un par de movimientos más y Watson dejó atrás su resistencia. Aceptó finalmente cualquier beso y vulgar caricia que ese hombre le otorgaba. Cantaba para él oscuro anhelo, deseo profano que era satisfecho de inmediato. Y no encontró arrepentimiento alguno.

Largos dedos se colaron bajo su camisa medio abierta luego de que su mejilla fuera golpeada contra la fría pared, al verse girado hacia ella. Él pellizcó sus pezones y masajeó su pecho como el de una mujer, de vez en cuando clavándole las uñas. Cedió al torpe intento por abrirle las piernas y gozó sin culpa de la verga endurecida que separó su culo aun a través de la tela, gritando al viento helado su dicha ante el descarado vaíven mientras sentía su prominente tamaño. Aceptada su rendición se había convertido en un animal; aquel hombre desdichado consiguió abrir su caja de pandora. Quería ser tomado. Quería ser follado en ese mismo lugar. En ese mismo minuto y segundo.

Pero no era su voluntad la que mandaba. Su cuello siendo mordisqueado, su pecho acariciado y en cada empuje su propio falo se restregaba ligeramente contra la fría pared. Sensación deliciosa, apremiante y descarada que solo provocaba aun más a sus sentidos. Un minuto después fue obligado a ponerse de rodillas. No hizo falta más para entender. El solo gruñido de la grave voz ajena consiguió tenerlo rogando por esa hermosa polla. Una vez le ayudó a liberarla se sintió salivar. Watson era un perro hambriento que pronto se lanzó a tomar el delicioso pedazo de carne erecta. La sal reanimó sus sentidos, la textura y su grosor le hicieron delirar. Cada vena resaltada dibujada contra su lengua ávida le hizo gemir.

Mientras el doctor hacía gala de su maestría en tan obsceno arte, sus manos se ocupaban de sí mismo. Con una sobre su propia verga, dirigió la otra hacia su espalda. Aún tenía rastros de lo que había hecho con Holmes tan solo unas horas antes y no necesitó mucho esfuerzo para que tres de sus dedos violaran su entrada. Hambriento y deseoso mamaba ese dulce tronco, llevándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta. El hombre intentaba callar su placer, un vano intento que Watson se encargó de borrar cuando usó ambas manos para jugar con sus testículos al mismo tiempo que lo ahogaba dentro de su boca con una traviesa canción.

La lujuria trazó un ardiente camino en sus venas cuando finalmente se vio levantado, ansioso al saber lo que vendría. Tenía los pantalones hasta los tobillos, el saco abierto y la camisa elevada casi sobre sus hombros, su boca hinchada y húmeda de presemen. Aun cuando no podía ver su propia lasciva imagen, estaba seguro que su captor sí. Sentía su mirada recorriendole una vez tras otra, lo devoraba. Una erótica vista que no dudó en usar a su favor. Se lamió los labios, limpiando todo rastro que pudiera quedar sobre ellos y dio media vuelta. Con una mano sobre su cabeza, recargado contra la pared, se ayudó con la otra para abrir su culo, entregando su preparada y ansiosa entrada. Una ofrenda que el otro no dudó en aceptar.

Gritó. 

Dichoso, completo, saciado. Tener esa enorme verga abriendo sus entrañas en un certero y perfecto recorrido, follándolo sin reparo ni mayor espera, usando un vaivén desenfrenado y enloquecedor, golpeando en cada empuje su punto dulce, lo dejó pronto en lo más alto de un éxtasis onírico, paraíso luminoso y febril. La depravación de ese acto carnal, en un lugar donde cualquiera podría encontrarlo siendo tomado como una puta más, retorcía su alma en deseos oscuros e impíos, lo saciaba en niveles que una cama suave, la seguridad de una habitación y el amable trato de Holmes jamás podrían hacerlo. ¿Cómo sentirse culpable cuando el infierno estaba abriéndose ante sus ojos? Corrompiéndole el alma y devorando sus sentidos. Haciéndole gritar en dicha y placer.

Cuando una de sus piernas fue tomada, elevada tanto como los pantalones lo permitieron, una nueva sensación erótica recorrió su cuerpo. El gruñido animal en su oído acompañado por esa mano que no detenía el masaje contra sus pezones sensibles, hacía encajar el cuadro de su perversidad. De su livido retorcido. En un intento por descender su mano para atender su propia dolorosa erección se vio detenido al segundo. El control ejercido, la posesividad, el ser reducido a solo un objeto para llegar a un fin, si aún había posibilidad, le hacía sentir un aumento de la depravación corrompiendo su piel. 

Cada sonido era reflectado por las paredes, gritándole al mundo lo que ahí sucedía, lo que ese hombre  _ cruel _ estaba haciéndole. Ante ese conocimiento solo podía encontrarse apretando más su entrada. 

Sintió una fuerte mordida en su cuello. Los gruñidos eran ahora resoplidos ahogados. Por la mañana una decena de marcas aparecerían en sus caderas como el tatuaje hermoso de aquel fuerte agarre. Las embestidas eran poco menos que controladas y Watson no tardó en leer la señales. Su mente desenfocada, hundida en el mar de esa oscura y deliciosa perdición, entraron también en ese terreno. El clímax daba un aviso de llegada.

—¡Más! —gritó Watson, la voz quebrada e interrumpida por uno y diez gemidos—. ¡Más fuerte!... Más duro... —El otro dejó de contenerse. Rudas embestidas, cada una dispuesta a partirlo en dos, atacaron sin descanso. Watson gritó. Perdido, abandonado, completamente rendido a su cuerpo usado, violado.

La corrupción del placer le hizo tocar el más alto punto de la inconsciencia. Un último gemido y todo terminó. El semen caliente estrellándose contra sus hambriento interior, su verga siendo maltratada por fuertes movimientos, uno de sus pezones retorcido entre la cárcel de un par de fuertes dedos largos y delgados, lo entregó finalmente a la gloria efímera, eterna, erótica, táctil y luminosa de un explosivo orgasmo. Hilo tras hilo de eyaculación se estrellaron contra la pared, pintando en ella el máximo símbolo de su abandono, de su dicha y su éxtasis.

Explosión divina que desenfocó sus sentidos, haciéndolo marear.

—Ah, doctor Watson… —dijo la voz ronca a su oído mientras él intentaba recuperar el control de su cuerpo. El viento finalmente arrastró una pesada nube, a la luz de la luna se revelaron un par de ojos grises—. Si hubiera sabido que esta clase de situaciones podrían elevarte a este punto, habría aceptado tu propuesta desde hace mucho.

Aún agitado, Watson respondió con una suave risita. Atrajo a su amante hasta su boca. Le besó con desespero y los resquicios de fuerza comandada por su voluntad renacida. Saboreó la esencia de sus actos, cada rastro de su obscenidad. Sonrió.

Y Sherlock Holmes no dudó en corresponderle.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Me pregunto si logré engañarte? Jajaa 😜. Dime qué creíste al menos un segundo que Watson estaba engañando a Holmes. No me preocupo si no fue así, pero realmente sería feliz si lo conseguí mínimo por un instante 🤣. 
> 
> Agregué algunos dialogos al principio gracias a la sugerencia de una muy querida personita, no sé si al final habrá funcionando, pero que sepas que hice el esfuerzo para intentar engañarte jajaa. 
> 
> Si no lo logré lo seguiré intentando, aunque no por ahora. No quiero divagar mucho (aunque me encanta divagar, amo divagar, ¿que clase de voz me das al leer estás notas, te daré una pista si quieres ponerme una nueva; tengo voz de ardilla 🤣🤣🤣), lo cortaré...
> 
> Aquí 😄.
> 
> ¡Ciao! Amore mio 😘❤️💕💞✨.
> 
> L. H.🌸🗡️


End file.
